


Never Again

by milopottz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cardverse, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Sharing a Meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: While Arthur was having his tea, he suddenly gets ambushed and kidnapped out of nowhere.Alfred becomes enraged and swears to hunt down the men responsible.(Look at the tags for warnings)
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story I made while making The Beast in the Secret Garden so woop-

Queen Arthur was all alone in his private garden, sipping his tea while listening to the singing of the birds up in the lush, green trees. A smile graced his lips as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. All he needed to do now was wait for his king to finish his paperwork, and everything would be so much better. 

He got up from his seat and surveyed his rose bushes. He took pride in caring for them and in his green thumb, a trait he’d inherited from his mother. Had it not been for him, the garden would still be bland, dull, and colorless for his taste. 

Kneeling before a nearly-wilted rose, he held it gently in his hands, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes filled with worry. “Oh, poor dear,” he whispered softly, “Looks like the gardener hadn’t taken care of you as well as I’d hoped. I suppose I’ll just have to nurse you back to- huh?” 

He stopped once he noticed a shadow looming over him. Before he could even act, Arthur was tackled and pinned to the ground. His attempts to struggle and break free were in vain as his assailants continued to bind his hands and feet together. “S-stop! Help! Anyone!” he yelled, “Help, please! Hel-mmph!”

One of the men held his mouth shut with a cloth in hand, “Shhh, just shut up and let us get get this over with, hm? Don’t make this anymore of a problem for us.”

Arthur tried his best to stay awake, to try and struggle from his bonds; but his vision was blurring, he could barely hear anything now aside from the fading voices of his assailants. He gave a soft moan before his eyelids shut tight and fell into unconsciousness. 

The man removed the cloth and used it as a gag. He slung his limp body upon his shoulder, “Alright, let’s get out of here!” 

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of violet eyes spotted at them as they ran and climbed over the ivy-covered walls, escaping into the forest. Hissing under his breath, Matthew rushed to his brother’s study.

“Shit, shit,  shit. Fuck! ”

He swung the doors with so much force, they banged against the wall, “ALFRED!”

“What the- Matt, you scared the shit out of me-“

“It’s Arthur. Something,” he wheezed, “Something bad happened. He-“

“Wh-What do you mean? Where’s Arthur, Is he okay?”

“No, Al, Al he-he got kidnapped!”

The expression on Alfred’s face was unreadable, it chilled Matthew to the bone just looking at him. He rose from his seat and strode to his brother, “He was  _what_? ”

“I-I heard him call for help, but by the time I came there, they were carrying him over the wall, and-

“You LET them get away?!” Alfred yelled and grabbed him by the collar

“No, Alfred, listen! I couldn’t get to him because the path was blocked. They must’ve done it to stop me.“

“Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!”

Alfred shoved his brother and marched his way to the door. “Round up the guards. Search  _ everywhere _ for him. I’ll make them pay.”

— —

It was already nightfall and the three men were settling in for the night. They were lucky their hostage was still unconscious, but they tied him to a tree for good measure. They sat around a fire and enjoyed some beer and cooked meat they got from hunting a boar.

“That went surprisingly easy, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, I kinda expected we’d be dead once we stepped in. S’a good thing I’m wrong.”

They turned their attention to the sleeping man behind them. “How much do ya think they’d pay for him once we give him over to the big guys?”

“Millions, I bet. We got a queen for Fates’ sake, from the richest country in the land!”

“And a cute one, too,” one of them whistled and they nodded in agreement. He walked over and kneeled closer to him, tilting his chin up and moving it at every angle to take a look at his face. He buried his nose under the crook of Arthur’s neck, inhaling his scent. “The pretty thing smells good too,” he removed his gag revealing Arthur’s pale, pink, parted lips. He brought his face closer to his so he could lean in to kiss them, “If they’d let me have my way with him now, I’d-“

“ You’d what? ”

The man froze, feeling the cold blade of a sword being pressed against his neck. He turned his head around and fell on his back as he was face to face with the King himself.

The other two were quickly apprehended by the royal guards, leaving Alfred alone to deal with this man, who had put his hands up in surrender.

“Who sent you? Who the fuck hired you to take my husband?”

He gave no reply, causing Alfred to grab him by the hair and raise him up to his eye-level.

“TELL ME RIGHT NOW, YOU DEGENERATE PIECE OF SHIT!”

“Th-The rebels from the North! They wanted us to kidnap him so-so they can hold him for ransom! We just wanted the money, man!”

Alfred growled at the mention of them, tossing him aside onto the ground. “Arrest them and send them to the dungeons,” he ordered his men, “Let them know what happens to anyone who dares touch my queen.”

A guard picked the man up and whisked him away. He breathed out a sigh and turned his attention to Arthur, who was being freed from his bonds. Once the last of the ropes were cut, Alfred scooped him up into his arms; his head leaned onto Alfred’s shoulder, a small smile graced his lips as though he recognized him. All of the anger he had before was washed away with relief, now that his love was safe and sound. 

“Oh, Arthur,” he kissed the top of his wild, sand blond hair and carried him safely to his horse, holding him close to his chest.

— —

Arthur woke up to find himself on his bed.

He heard the door close shut and saw Alfred holding what looked a breakfast tray. He smiled in relief to see him awake as he made his way to his bedside.

“Al...fred?”

“Hey, Arth. How you feeling?” Arthur slowly sat up and held his head on his hand. He still felt disoriented and his head was as heavy as lead.

“Fine, I suppose. The last thing I remember was the garden, and tea time and...” 

His eyes widened and gasped, “Alfred, these men, they-“

“I know. We caught them,” he grimaced as he placed the tray on his lap, “I sent those bastards to the dungeons.”

“O-Oh,” he spoke softly, “well, that’s a relief.” He turned his attention to his breakfast: A nice cup of tea with a raspberry cheesecake. Arthur was delighted since it was rare for him to have dessert for breakfast. It wasn’t healthy, but hey, it was free dessert; even he can’t resist his sweet tooth. He savored every bite of his slice and hummed in delight.

“Mm, this is really good! Do you want a slice?” Alfred was looking away from him, his eyes chained to the floor. Arthur put down his fork and carefully scooted closer to him.

“Love?”

“I should’ve been there with you.” Alfred’s fists curled tight on his lap. “Had I just put down the pen earlier and not insist working my damn ass off, I’d have stopped those guys from kidnapping you. I could’ve lost you.”

“Alfred,” he cupped his face with his hands, forcing Alfred to look at him, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“It is. I knew you wanted me to join you, but I didn’t listen to you and I holed myself up in my office. I knew you’d be alone and I was careless because I never thought something like  
that   
would happen.” Tears began to fall from his eyes, and he held onto one of Arthur’s hands, “I let them take you. I let them grab ahold of you. I didn’t protect you.”

Arthur was left speechless. All these years of knowing Alfred, he never saw him be so...vulnerable like this. He never cried in front of anyone, not even his own brother. He always beamed and smiled to encourage his people to be strong and prevail; to them, he was a hero: unbreakable, unyielding, afraid of nothing.

But here, he was crying before his husband. Kissing his palm, his fingertips, his wedding ring as though his life depended on it. Admitting he was  scared . Here, his mask was discarded, he was just Alfred.

Arthur set the tray aside and closed the distance between their lips, not caring if he could taste the salt from Alfred’s tears. He rubbed his back up and down as Alfred sobbed and pulled him in a tight hug.

“It’s alright. I’m here now. Nothing and no one will get between us now,” Arthur hushed, “You’re my hero, Alfred. I know you’ll always come save me.” 

Alfred sniffed and looked at him with puffy, red eyes, “...And what if I don’t?”

“Then I’d break myself out just to get to you. I have magic and skill on my side, remember?”

He shakily laughed, burying himself closer to the crook of his neck. Arthur smelled like fresh roses and lavender. He loved how calm and familiar his scent felt. 

“I love you,” he planted a kiss, “I love you so much.”

“As do I, my dearest.”

Alfred finally let go, wiping the rest of his tears away as Arthur picked up his tray again. He took a sip from his tea and frowned, “Oh bugger, now it’s gone cold.”

They both chuckled, Alfred climbing up to the bed to lie down beside his queen. Together they shared the cheesecake, Arthur occasionally offering him small bites once in a while. Even if they were finished they refused to leave their bed, opting to cuddle and kiss while they murmur sweet nothings.

Alfred wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world. He vowed to never leave Arthur in harm’s way. No one will lay a hand on him. Never again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh it’s late and it’s raining so hard I hate it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! C:


End file.
